


Netflix and No Chill

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Genderfluid Harry, Netflix and Chill, OT5, OT5 Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Transgender, this is pure fluff and lots of queer characters, very vague brief mentions of sexual assault so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dorm Room 23B, 8 Pm on Friday. Snacks and alcohol will be provided. No sex, just friends and movies. Text me at number below for details.Liam posted the page on the bulletin, not expecting anyone to show up. He was thankful that he was wrong.  Trigger warnings: sexual assault mentioned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortunefavorsthebrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunefavorsthebrave/gifts).



Netflix and Chill

Dorm Room 23B, 8 Pm on Friday. Snacks and alcohol will be provided. No sex, just friends and movies. Text me at number below for details

Liam had posted the flyers on the bulletin board in the boys dorm almost a week ago, and he hadn't gotten any calls. Well, a few pranks calls and somebody asking if he had found God yet, but definitely nobody asking about his Netflix and chill event. He almost decided to take it down, to pretend he never tried, but Liam really needed new friends.

He had transferred to the school in winter, during the second semester. Everyone already had their friends and their routines snd everything sorted, but Liam was just figuring it out. He was struggling to find his classes and the showers and he still wasn't sure where the laundry room was, but more importantly, he was alone. And nobody wanted to be lonely during their first year of school.

"I don't want no scrubs, scrub is a guy that can't get no-" 

Liam heard his phone go off, so he rushed to grab it. "Andy, not now. I'm setting up for a party."

"Party? You telling people to come over for Batman movies and gluten free pretzels on a Friday doesn't count as a party, Payno." His best friend laughed. "But also, I can practically hear you pacing. It'll be fine. I'm sure some lonely blokes will show up and you guys can discuss why you think Jarod Leto was an amazing Joker and how Batman should definitely not flirt with Catwoman."

Liam rubbed his face and sat down on the couch for a moment. He knew Andy was right. There surely had to be other lonely people here. It was a huge university, and he lived in the general dorm with hundreds of other boys. 

"I know, I know. And he was an amazing Joker! The tattoos were sick." Liam whined, but before him and Andy could debate that, he heard a knock on the door.

Liam didn't even bother to say goodbye, just hung up and tossed the phone onto the couch before rushing to the door. He opened it and stared at the strange man at the door.

"Hey, sorry. I know I'm early but I thought you might need help. I also brought cupcakes. They're vegan but, like, i swear they taste fucking amazing." 

Liam must have been staring, because the guy laughed and walked past him into the dorm, setting the cupcakes on the counter.

"I'm Harry. My pronouns are they/them or Xe/Xem." They spoke so slowly but Liam still could barely understand him, or, them. 

After a few seconds of Harry staring at him, Liam quickly realized. "Oh! I'm Liam. Uh- he and him? I think? Yeah. Boy." He mumbled. 

Harry smiled and nodded. They started talking about the cupcakes, explaining how they made them and why they picked the flavoring and baking techniques and Liam zoned out a bit, just happy that someone had showed up.

Liam showed them around the dorm, showing then the snacks he bought. Harry was very excited about the gluten free pretzels, which made Liam feel happy as well. 

"So how many people do you think are going to show up?" "Oh, I have no clue. I didn't think anyone would."

Harry pouted a bit at that. They slid off their sparky blue shoes and set them down carefully before sitting cross legged on the couch.

"Well, I showed up. And I'm happy I did. You seem like a nice guy." Harry smiled at him, and Liam noticed they had dimples. Cute. "Plus, I've always wanted to Netflix and Chill. It's like... part of the college experience. Except I didn't want the implied sexual undertones of the Chill. So this is nice. Cause sex is actually kind of-"

Harry was cut off when there was a knock on the door, and then another boy was walking in, this time holding a backpack and looking around curiously.

"Uh, hi. I'm Zayn. Am I in the right room?" He glanced around, a bit confused by the lack of people.

"Yeah! Sorry. Nobody showed up, I didn't plan for it to be this intimate." Liam mumbled. "I'm Liam, that's Harry. They use they/them pronouns." Liam said. "I think I've seen you around the art hall. I have to walk past there to get to the gym."

Zayn gave him a small smile, and Liam smiled back, and finally he was getting hopeful that tonight wouldn't be so bad. Even if it was just them, that wouldn't be so bad. 

"Okay, listen up." Everyone turned to look at the door, a new guy walking in without even knocking. "I'm down for Netflix and chill but nobody make a move on me, and I swear if you make me watch one of those Allo movies where some boring white boy chases an average looking white girl, then we're going to fight."

Liam was silent, confused by Allo and what was wrong with white couples and just generally disoriented by the boys presence, but Harry was quick to jump up.

"I agree. Allo's need to stop making movies. I'm fine with romance but like, cmon. It's like a huge conspiracy between them that all romance movies are the same couple and same plot over and over."

Louis moved to sit by Harry, and before they could continue rambling, Liam spoke up.

"Hey. I'm Liam. That's Harry, they use they and them." Liam introduced. "That's Zayn. And what's an Allo?" 

"I'm Louis. And an Allo is evil." He laughed, then shrugged. "It means like.... like, there's aromantic people who don't experience romantic attraction and don't want to date nobody usually. And then the opposite is Alloromantic." He mumbled. 

Liam didn't understand that explanation much- who didn't want to date and fall in love and get married?- but he was a bit intimidated by the boy so he just nodded.

They waited a few more moments but nobody showed up, so Liam went and handed out drinks. Louis and Zayn chose a beer, Harry chose a wine cooler, and Liam just settled on water because he was too nervous.

Everyone chatted a bit, and mostly got along. Zayn was quiet, but he did mention he wanted to be a teacher and that his dorm was on the top floor and it was absolute shit. Harry was here to be a lawyer, and they were also a co founder of the Feminist club, the LGBTQ club, and the support group that meets weekly for sexual assault survivors. Louis teased harry for being 'extra' and mentioned that he was only going to uni cause he figured it was the next step. He told them about his family back home, how he worked so hard to save up to go to uni. 

Liam was quiet most of it, just listening until everyone turned to him. He blushed and played with the PlayStation controller.

"I wanted to go to Uni far away. High school was bad. I came out in freshman year and that basically ruined everything for me. So I was excited to get away. The education and the school didn't matter as much as having an excuse to leave."

Harry rubbed at his arm, and it wasn't until then that he realized all four of them were squeezed on the couch, thighs pressed against eachother and shoulders bumping anytime one of them moved.

"Well, now ya gotta tell us Liam. What'dya come out as?" Louis was thinking he was trans. He wished it wasn't rude to place bets on that kind of thing, or else he would.

"Oh. Uh. Asexual. And I'm kinda into boys. But don't be freaked out please, I swear I won't hit on you."

All three of them laughed, and Liam felt the familiar sickness in the pit of his stomach. They were going to hate him now, and their Netflix and chill was ruined.

"Mate, being into dudes is the least of my worries. I'm Aromantic and Asexual. I've had family beg me to just be into dudes or chicks or anyone." Louis smiled at him, and okay, when he smiled Liam wasn't so intimidated.

"And I'm transgender." Harry spoke up. "And definitely into boys. I have a boyfriend and everything. I also am sex repulsed but that's cause I had some bad experiences in high school." He mumbled.

Liam smiled at that. He was so happy that Harry was gay too, or, well, at least into boys. Liam wasn't too sure what transgender meant, all his small town ever taught him about that was it was a girl with a dick or man with a vulva. He wanted to ask Harry what it really meant, but before he could get into it, zayn spoke up.

"I'm gay. Like, super flamboyantly so. Like, the gayest gay guy ever." He mumbled. "I'm not ace or aro or gender fluid or any of that, just extremely gay." 

Louis laughed loudly and high fived him, and Harry smiled at him. Liam was just blushing, surprised at how easily they all seemed to just be themselves. Liam still wasn't confident with that.

"Can we stop with the cheesy stuff and pick a movie now?" Louis asked. "No Notebook."

"Oh gosh, no Notebook. If you make me watch that creepy guy chase the girl after she repeatedly says no, I'm going to freak." Harry agreed.

The Notebook wasn't the only movie they had issues with. Zayn and Louis both agreed The Last Song was an Allo conspiracy that you can date a guy who screwed over your dad even though in reality you could never. Harry said 27 dresses was sexist and shouldn't assume every girl wants to be married. Again, Louis said it was an Allo idea that marriage was the end goal of every relationship. 

"If you don't want a romance then can we watch a superhero movie?" Liam groaned, frustrated but mostly amused by how easily they bickered and teased one another.

"Spider-Man?" "No, that upside down kiss is filthy." "It's romantic!" "It's gross and nobody would ever want that." "Cmon-"

Liam sighed and put on Batman Vs Superman, having bought the special version with extra scenes and high definition video. Louis and Harry didn't even seem to notice that something was playing as they kept bickering until zayn grabbed a pillow and smacked Louis. 

"Stop acting like gits and just watch the fuckin movie."

"Okay!" Both of them said in unison, and the room went silent except for the movie.

Liam had seen the movie almost a dozen times so he didn't have to focus so much on it, instead focusing on the group. He was so happy that anyone showed up, and now he was especially happy that these 3 people had shown up. They got along so well, even though they all seemed so different.

He took a picture of them all cuddled up on the couch, wondering if it was too weird for him to post on his Instagram, which mostly consisted of shirtless bed selfies and dogs he thought were cute. As he looked closer at the picture though, he smiled.

Zayn had his head on louis' shoulder, and his ankles twisted across eachother. Louis had one arm around zayns waist and the other around Harry, who was practically on Liam's lap at this point. It wasn't normal for four boys to be this close, he figured, but then Liam remembered they weren't all boys, and they definitely weren't normal, but that's okay. 

Because in the words of Batman's nemesis, normal's just a setting on the dryer.

"Am I late?"

"Another person alone on a Friday night? God bless, cmon in!" Harry smiled wide at the new person, and Liam laughed. This wasn't even their apartment.

"I just got out of class, and wasn't going to come since I was going to just go home and nap, but the poster said there'd be food and no sex so I'm down." The boy said, walking over and sitting down on the floor right between louis' legs. "Oh, I'm Niall, by the way. Nice to meet y'all."

Liam gave him the introductions, sharing Harry's pronouns and at this point it felt natural. "Oh, and that's zayn and Louis and I'm Liam. Nice to meet you. We're watching batman because Louis threw a fit."

That caused another bout of drama, Louis and Harry teaming up against Liam, who had zayn come to his defense, all while Niall laughed and took some sips from zayns beer. 

The night carried on so smoothly, 2 hours of them cuddled up together with only small bits of fighting and bickering in between. It went better than Liam could ever have imagined, and he almost didn't want it to be over.

The ending credits rolled over the screen and the brightness of the white screen caused zayn to whine, burying his face into louis' shoulder.

"I don't want to go back to my room. My roommate is always bringing home random girls, and i can't stand to listen to him brag about being the head coach leader guy of some sports team or something." Zayn pouted as he sat up a bit straighter.

"Same. Except my roommate complains about being single all the God damn time, I wish he would just fuck or date or do whatever you allos do." Louis added.

Niall looked up at that. "Fucking allos, am I right?" He fist bumped Louis. 

"Two Aromantic people, a transgender person, and two gay guys walk into a bar-" Harry said, but before they could continue louis was shoving a pillow over their face. 

Liam stood up and went to get the cupcakes, bringing them in. Harry informed everyone they were vegan, and everyone groaned but after zayn bravely tasted them, everyone else followed and ate one.

"I'm Asexual too. Me and Louis are." He smiled, shy. "I never met anyone like me. But uh, you guys could stay the night. I know the dorms are small but we could make it work."

Zayn and Louis quickly agreed, Harry had to think about it and Niall had already called dibs on sharing Liam's bed. 

Liam got everyone situated, handing Louis a blanket for the couch, and Harry and zayn cuddled up together on the floor. Niall and Liam both stayed up for a little bit and chatted. 

A friendship was formed that night. It lead to them hanging out more, slowly  
Learning more and more about eachother. Liam and Niall got a bit closer, spending almost every night in one another's beds just chatting all night. Zayn and Louis would stay out all night in long walks, staying up until Harry would wake up at four for his yoga and they'd help Harry whenever he had nightmares. Harry and Niall shared a lot of classes and would go to study groups together. All of their lives became intertwined, and all because Liam finally realized he could be himself and still live the college life.

He could be asexual and still have fun, still go to parties and hang with friends and even Netflix and Chill with them. 

When winter break came, Liam went home alone. Niall went home with Harry, and zayn and Louis took turns at each others houses, but Liam figured everyone was too busy.

Still, he went home and his mother noticed he was different. "Do you have a boyfriend?" She kept asking, and all Liam could think about was how Louis would say that was such an Allo thing, to assume happiness came from a partner. But finally Liam opened up.

"Yeah, four of them." He laughed, sipping from his mug as he sat at the table with his mum. At her horrified expression, Liam clarified.

"I made some friends mum, and they're like me. Niall, he's... he's asexual too. And Louis, he's Aromantic. That's like... kinda the same. And Niall is aro too! But he still dates!" Liam smiled wide. "Then there's zayn, he's gay. And Harry, oh, you'd love Harry. They are so healthy and they do charity and they're so sweet. They're genderfluid, but mostly a girl. But sometimes a boy."

His mum didn't understand, but he caught her on her phone googling it later, and that was all the support Liam needed.

On Christmas night they all Skyped, and Harry was with Nick, their boyfriend, and Niall was on his phone in the same room as them. Louis and zayn were on the same webcam, and Liam had his dog on screen.

It was just like always, everyone chatting over eachother and asking questions and rambling about absolutely everything. 

Christmas came and went, and they all rushed back to be together for New Years. Liam was the first one back st university, not wanting to spend any extra time back in Wolverhampton. It still had bad memories for him. 

The next one home was Niall, who rushed right to Liam's dorm before his own. He held Liam tightly, being the one who understood his hatred for home the most. They cuddled on the couch, sharing a few kisses that they knew better than to talk about, and they told some stories about the little things that happened while at home.

Zayn and Louis came back next, zayn first coming into Liam's dorm and sitting down beside Niall. "I need a beer, fuck. My mums food is amazing and I love her, but she wouldn't even let me have wine at dinner. I'm 22!" 

Louis walked in with boxes of pizza and a case of beer, probably because he had been the one listening to zayn complain the entire train ride home. 

Harry didn't come back until the next day, them being the youngest and most homesick of them all. 

"Oh, Hazza." Louis cooed and pulled them close. Soon it turned into a group hug, Harry smothered wether they wanted it or not.

They all fit into the couch, Harry laid across all their laps like a dog. Louis was braiding their hair, Liam rubbing at Harry's hips, and zayn tapping a little beat against his thighs.

"I missed you guys so much." Harry mumbled.

Niall agreed loudly, grabbing the television remote. He switched the channel, and after flipping through a bit Louis just groaned and handed him the PlayStation controller.

"Netflix and Chill?" Liam asked.

All of them looked at eachother and smiled, before starting to fight over what to watch again. Niall was now on Team No Allo Movies, but Harry said he was feeling romantic cause he missed Nick. Liam just stayed quiet, happy to have his friends back. 

Liam never expected Netflix and Chill to end like this, but he was happy it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
